A match made in hell
by Blakan
Summary: Scorpions new adventure, set in between mortal kombat deadly alliance and before deception. Please read and review!


Hello again readers! A new story, new penname and hopefully old and new readers, read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The awakening  
  
The two stood on a moonlit beach, the sounds of waves gently crashing around them. The two were deep in embrace, not so much kissing, only holding each other in the dead of night.......  
  
The illuminous glow of scorpions eyes gave a quick flash, then once again he found himself in the swirling torent of pain and suffering that was hell. His last memory was being thrown into a pit filled with the souls of the dead. The body he had assimilated his soul in dissolving in a blaze of green flames. His spirit once again back to its former state, he brought himself to his feet. Checking to see if all was well. Everything was in decent working order, his golden yellow outfit, now completely intact. He knew what he needed to do know, annoyingly so. He had to go seek Jorad for a way out. As he made his way to the right hand man of satan he began thinking out loud.  
  
"The hell was that dream?" He said, bursting the doors open to Jorads room. Jorad was a demon, well a poor excuse for one. A deep blue squat and chubby demon complete with shorter wings then any demon in hell, and small horns which rested mis-shapenly on his forehead.  
  
"Scorpion." The two obviously knew each other. "Why am I not surprised to see you." He spoke non chalantly staring at the fallen ninja. Scorpions eyes gave off a slight bit of fire then returned to their normal glow"I want out" He spoke coldly, Jorad almost fell out of his chair  
  
"Are you insane?! The head honcho is already breathing flames up my ass for the last three times you left, and he dosen't even know about the last time!!!" Scorpion responded in a montonus tone.  
  
"I want out." Jorad wasn't really one to be brave so he began fumbling about. In hell scorpion was well known, and Jorad didn't enjoy having his insides shown to him, regardless if it didn't kill him.  
  
"Fine fine. Here's the deal. You want out and I have a job that i'm not looking forward to." He dug around in his desk and returned throwing a few pictures on the desk, which Scorpion paid small attention to. "He always wants the pretty ones." Jorad said shaking his head. "You already know the deal bring her head to the top of the shrine on fire mountain. Toss it in and you've got a body." An assasination mission? Scorpion knew this wasn't all there was to it.  
  
"And what exactly is the catch?" Jorad gave out an annoyed sigh. He'd been found out.  
  
"She's a pure heart" Scorpion gave a glance at the picture.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...."  
  
"No i'm not." Pure of heart were known to be protected by the elder gods most elite assasins. Scorpion did not have the best memories of them. Most involved the assasins beating him to a pulp.  
  
"How many?" Scorpion asked, his voice in no way nervous.  
  
"Three." Scorpion gave a slight nodand knew he wouldnt turn this down. He had the business of a few rouge onis to deal with.  
  
"Three days." Scorpion said bluntly and made his way out of the door, pictures in hand. Once out of the door he found himself in a medow. He was on earth again. Looking around for a few landmarks he noticed he was in japan. He noticed the girl was not asian however, but knew he need to go to tokyo. He had several contacts across the world, and there was one located in the heart of tokyo. He made his way past a puddle of water which reflected his image. He noticed he was still naked, and a decayed corpse. Cracking his neck slightly he brought his hands together and gave a sharp cry. Soon the small and withered body began to snap and crack, an aura of golden yellow surrounding him. The loose and decayed skin becoming bulked and enlarged muscles. That familiar yellow armor laying onto his body, his twin blades finding there way across his back. His hand opening with the slithering of his hapkido. The aura came to rest, and the skull of his head was covered behind the ninja mask he donned. Two fire balls shot fr om the sky and landed in both of his empty eye sockets. Flames coming out quickly, then dying down to a light glow. Scorpion was back once more. He gave another look to the pictures then tossed them into a gentle breeze. Unbeknowst to him however, the girl he saught was the famed ruler of out world Kitana.  
  
So what did you think? Please review! The story is still in its opening phases so any suggestions will be noted! 


End file.
